charmedfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:PerryPeverell
Welcome! It has been established pictures are better below smaller articles, several of us have always changed articles where it looks out of place for pictures to be. PiperHollyCharmed 08:55, October 17, 2010 (UTC) :The wikia look has been changed. I suggest you change to this look and you'll notice that the pictures look better next to the paragraphs. By the way, prove you are Glenn.PiperHollyCharmed 08:57, October 17, 2010 (UTC) :Alright, this is something only Khan could now, so let him check this. We e-mail each other many times, and the last subject of our e-mails was "Glenn Glaring". --[[User:GlennVP|GlennVP]] 09:02, October 17, 2010 (UTC) ::Yeah that's Glenn :). Glenn why are you using this user and not "TheBook". --Main Admin // Main Manager // Khan1998stevewhite - (talk) - (contributions) 09:06, October 17, 2010 (UTC) :::Wanted to have another username for a long time ;-) thanks for confirming that I'm... me :P --[[User:GlennVP|GlennVP]] 09:08, October 17, 2010 (UTC) hey Glenn! i'm so happy you came back, the wiki is not the same without you! welcome back and this time STAY!Chloefan03 09:09, October 17, 2010 (UTC) : Would like to be made Admin or Manager? I could considering you did not deserve to be demoted; I know you don't edit much but...? Also you could redirect TheBook's userpage to GlennVp's userpage. --Main Admin // Main Manager // Khan1998stevewhite - (talk) - (contributions) 09:11, October 17, 2010 (UTC) ::Thanks Chloefan ;-) ::Khan, I think manager would be good enough, considering I won't edit much. I'll redirect that page directly. --[[User:GlennVP|GlennVP]] 09:18, October 17, 2010 (UTC) ::: Okay Glenn you are now Manager (bureaucrat) :) --Main Admin // Main Manager // Khan1998stevewhite - (talk) - (contributions) 09:20, October 17, 2010 (UTC) TheBook Personally I don't think you are TheBook - there is no legitimate reason why Glenn would create another account to edit rather than using his actually account that he has been editing with for the longest time. You're behavior is reminiscent of both Wiccid and SonOfHalliwell. That's just my opinion and like I said, prove you are Glenn, log into your TheBook account and make some edits with it. Khan redirected your GlennVP to TheBook, but that doesnt allow you to log into his account, so as I said, make some edits as TheBook if you are really Glenn.--HalliwellManorAkaDsc385 16:36, October 20, 2010 (UTC) : I cannot beleive you are saying this! He is TheBook, he emailed saying he changed his name because he wanted to. AND his name "GlennVP" is also his full name. Who else would know that but him (and clearly me)? --''Main Admin // Main Manager // Khan1998stevewhite- (talk) - (contributions) 16:38, October 20, 2010 (UTC) ::Will this proof that I'm in fact GlennVP? HalliwellManor, what happened to you? I can remember a much happier person when you and I were working together on here. --TheBook 17:37, October 20, 2010 (UTC) :::He '''was' happy, I liked him like that :) --''Main Admin // Main Manager // Khan1998stevewhite- (talk) - (contributions) 18:34, October 20, 2010 (UTC) You still havent logged in as TheBook and made a few edits to prove you are in fact TheBook .. can you do that to prove me wrong?--HalliwellManorAkaDsc385 11:08, October 23, 2010 (UTC) :Why do I have to make a few edits to prove that I'm the TheBook? I logged in, left a message on this talk page. --GlennVP 11:15, October 23, 2010 (UTC) :: I think that is proog enough :). --'''Main Admin // Main Manager //'' Khan1998stevewhite-(talk)'''-(contributions) 11:50, October 23, 2010 (UTC) :::It's simple, why make such a big deal out of it, log into TheBook and make a few edits. It only takes a fraction of a second to log in and then make an edit. Prove I deserved to blocked for a week before then I will shut up about it.--HalliwellManorAkaDsc385 12:02, October 23, 2010 (UTC) :I'm not the one making a big deal out of it. I already did what you asked. Check the history of this article, you'll see I logged in as TheBook, left a message here proving I'm him. I just wanted to change my username. I don't want to edit any longer using TheBook. --GlennVP 12:18, October 23, 2010 (UTC) You said something about happiness before ... I was not happy because SoH & Khan - SoH constantly reverts things to how he sees fits and Khan bans people for no reason, claiming they create conflicts - well, he claimed I was arguing on here, when we all know for a fact - if you take a look at talk pages, all people do alot of the time is argue about alleged beliefs about powers and characters. My ban was completely uncalled for and tacky, banning someone who edits as much as I do and someone who sits around editing during classes in university instead of paying attention. SoH was the one being argumentative with me, reverting edits I made about a dozen times because they didnt match his perception of the show. I said it before, I'll say it again, while you were an admin you didnt use your position against other people and you didnt act superior than other people - neither did ShadowOfGod, CharmingBuffy, LeoandPiper, even Wiccid didnt. Things SoH and Khan do (as I said) are completely uncalled for and misuse of their power as admins. That is a fact. When it comes to theories about powers or characters, there is no right or wrong, SoH and Khan dont seem to get that, when people present their opinion on certain articles, their info is removed and the article is reverted. --HalliwellManorAkaDsc385 12:33, October 23, 2010 (UTC) and they also threaten people with bans if they dont do what they ask. Since when is that acceptable?--HalliwellManorAkaDsc385 12:35, October 23, 2010 (UTC) :In my opinion, Son of Halliwell didn't do anything wrong. He explained himself well for all the edits he made, and it seemed to me that you weren't that nice to him from the start. I don't want to point fingers, but you're both to blame. You both argued. Besides, you kept reverting articles to how you see them fit as well. And your friend didn't help that much either. The amount of edits don't matter. You can have a million edits and still be a bad editor. :And Khan. He just wants to keep peace on this wiki. He may be a bit to quick with the blocking, but he still has to keep this wiki in control. :--GlennVP 12:59, October 23, 2010 (UTC) :: Thanks Glenn. I will keep the blocking to a minimum. --''Main Admin // Main Manager //'' Khan1998stevewhite-(talk)-(contributions) 14:23, October 23, 2010 (UTC) E-Mail Could you please go to your email, I left you an important message. Thanks Glenn. Do you like my new sig --> [[User:Khan1998stevewhite|'Main Manager and Admin / Khan White ']]Talk 19:33, October 28, 2010 (UTC) New Email Sent you the reply to your new email. --[[User:Khan1998stevewhite|'Main Manager and Admin / Khan White ']]Talk 20:03, October 28, 2010 (UTC) The Charmed Ones They were always witches, but until Phoebe cast the spell they did not possess the Power of Three. --HalliwellManorAkaDsc385 11:15, October 30, 2010 (UTC) Phoebe didnt posses the power to glamour.It was part of a spell they used.Remove that ability from her infobox,its incorrect! 13:21, October 30, 2010 (UTC) Oh,and please make an effort to restore the previous infobox of Paige.The one there is now,does not iclude some of her notable powers(such as shielding etc). 13:24, October 30, 2010 (UTC) Manager Advertisment Hello Glenn. Would you like to be on the Manager Template? This will allow users to know you are a Manager. --[[User:Khan1998stevewhite|'Executive Manager and Admin / Khan White ']]Talk 15:18, October 31, 2010 (UTC) By the way prove you are Glenn, where do the BoS scans come from? and what was the major argument between Wiccid and several users that led to his ban and demotion from admin?--HalliwellManorAkaDsc385 20:02, November 14, 2010 (UTC) : HE IS THEBOOK. Just look above (^) and you will see he logged in and left a message from TheBook's account. Proof enough for ya'? --[[User:Khan1998stevewhite|'Happy Editing! Executive Manager and Admin / Khan White ']]Talk Sandbox 20:06, November 14, 2010 (UTC) You are incorrect, provide the reference and link to where this is stated about the Book of Shadows. Unless you can prove it, it isnt true. It was always meant to be a staple of the show. That is why originally the Book was supposed to be much larger and it also is why the Book had such an entrance - the storm outside, the trunk glowing, light shining on it. etc. All this is stated in the documentary about the Book on the DVD.--HalliwellManorAkaDsc385 18:33, November 23, 2010 (UTC) Charmed Comic "Fanart" So, I was looking at sites that had Charmed Comics on it, and I found this here It says "GlennVP" on it, So I'm guessing that's you, did you seriously draw the that Angel of Destiny page? D: Cause it's amazing. x) Also, I was looking at old blogs of everyone's on here and I came across one of yours, about a Wiki Layout you created last year, found here I think that'll be perfect as the layout now, but things might have to be changed around, Cause I'm not sure if you can have like two modules things on one row, if you get that. Do you remember how to make it? It's alright If you don't and it's alright if you don't want it as the layout either, I just thought It'd look good as the layout next year :) HalliwellsAttic (talk) - (contributions) 14:03, December 16, 2010 (UTC) Well I still think it looks amazing. xD Uh, I can't tell if you mean you'll send me the AOD page or the page for Wiki layout thingy? x) If it's the Wiki layout, yes please. :D HalliwellsAttic (talk) - (contributions) 04:05, December 17, 2010 (UTC) Contribs I see you're editing back again as "TheBook" 17:38, December 23, 2010 (UTC) :Not saying anything against though, just noticing :) 17:42, December 23, 2010 (UTC) ::Okay. :o)) And why don't you move back again there? 18:06, December 23, 2010 (UTC) :::Okey-Dokey :))) Alexander [[User Talk:OracleForever|'Talk']] 18:15, December 23, 2010 (UTC) "List of Spells" Hey, When you were SonOfHalliwell. I remember you made a draft of the List of Spells, seen here here. I was wondering If I can continue on it with and make the tables like you did for every Season? I thought I would ask you first since you made the draft of the first one, so I didn't want to like..copy right you in a way. xD HalliwellsAttic (talk) - (contributions) 06:32, December 24, 2010 (UTC)